The Games We Play
by Faydora
Summary: Raito and Ryuuzaki are experiencing a few...problems in their growing relationship. Both boys want to be seme! How will they solve this little problem? LxLight/LightxL
1. Let The Games Begin

Fay: I know I haven't updated in forever but I have a good excuse

Fay: I'm so sorry! I know I told some of you that I was going to update soon and then I didn't. I got involved in a play called _The Man Without A Country_, and I had to study my lines. I got to be Kathryn, the stupid ditzy girl who tells all of her friends about Philip Nolan. The play was re-edited and I got to play one of the bigger rolls. It was fun but tiring.

So…this story is going to be a multi-chapter fic that I swear to finish soon. I've got all of my ideas written down and all I have to do is type them up and edit them. I've had this idea forever but I never got around to acting on it. The idea came to me one day when I was thinking who would be the better seme in L and Light's relationship. Neither me nor my friend could agree. Since my stories have a tendency to take on a life of their own, I deicded that whoever would win in the end would be the seme in all of my other Death Note Yaoi fics. Then one magical day in Government I got bored and wrote the rough draft for this. Yay!

Also, I am aware that the game idea is kind of overused. But, I couldn't find one for Death Note so I decided that instead of making this SasuNaru that I would make it L/Light or Light/L…I haven't decided.

Warnings: Boy love…and maybe foul language?

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did…then the episodes where L and Raito were chained together? Let's just sat the ratings would go up.

111

Raito's eyes darted nervously across the room. He stood on one side of the bed, hands clutching the sheets as he glared at the man on the opposite side of the bed. The handcuffs that forced them to be with each other every moment of everyday, dangled nervously between them as it swung back and forth, hitting the bedpost every so often. The tension in the air was almost smothering Raito.

The older man put one knee up on the bed, making the man on the other side flinch.

"Don't you dare come any closer to me, Ryuuzaki!" he pleaded. Quickly, Raito realized how girly he sounded. Straightening his back, he forced his nervous look into a menacing glare. "I told you, 'no', didn't I?"

Ryuuzaki glared back at him. "That isn't fair, Raito-kun. I haven't been able to even touch you for a whole week! That's like not eating sweets for an entire year for me."

Raito stepped back as his lover crawled across the bed. "It is fair," he said with a gulp. "You won't give into my demands therefore you must be punished."

"That sounds like Kira," Ryuuzaki muttered.

"Just because I want to be seme!" Raito shouted a little too loudly. He hoped the rest of the task force hadn't heard him. "It's very rare to find a guy who will willingly be uke just like that! All I'm asking is that we switch every so often."

"Raito…I just can not see myself as uke. It might hurt my carefully constructed confidence to have to be the submissive one."

Raito rolled his eyes. Ryuuzaki was such a bastard sometimes.

Just as Ryuuzaki finished his sentence, Matsuda burst through the door. He flushed with embarrassment as both of the arguing boys glared at him. "Ah…Sorry..." Matsuda said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…the chief wanted me to check up on you two. We all heard shouts and…" Matsuda gulped. There was a lot of tension in the air.

"It's just a heated argument," Ryuuzaki assured him lightly.

"About what?" The idiot detective asked. He stepped forward, lightening the air with his cheerful naivety

"A…position of sorts…" Ryuuzaki said carefully. Couldn't have the task force knowing about their relationship could he? Raito was too afraid of what his dad might think to say anything to him. That was understandable though.

"Hmmm." Matsuda said thoughtfully. "When I was younger we used to play games to see who be a certain position. Like in baseball. Whoever won a certain game would get to be pitcher. The worst of them all had to play either right field."

Ryuuzaki was smirking. An idea was coming to mind and Raito could see where this was going already. He could already see the horrors about to unfold in his life because of Matsuda's idea.

"No!" he said firmly. "I will not play some stupid game just to solve this!" He folded his arms and glared. There was no way he was going to give in.

Ryuuzaki just smiled.

111

Fay: I know its short but I couldn't resist ending it there. This is where my loyal readers come in, now. You see…I have too many ideas for this story so I need you guys to tell me what you want. Below are my ideas for the games for them to play.

Twister,

Chess,

Kimps (with Matsuda and Misa),

Trivia game,

Mafia.

There will be other chapters too but I need games for them to play. If you have any ideas for more games besides the above…then by all means, send them to me. Also, tell me which ones would be the best to write about.

PEACE AND LOVE!!


	2. Twisted Thoughts and Ideas

Fay: Yay

Fay: Yay! Another chapter of this wonderful story. It wont take me long to finish it since I have everything planned out but to all my fans who are like "WTF? Where is Silver Lining?" My other fics will be updated soon. I think. (Nervous Laugh)

I have written the FOURTH chapter to Silver Lining and it is up! If you have been a faithful fan of mine, I trust that you will go over to read that story and drop a review while you are there.

Control will be updated too, just so you know. Oh yeah! And I advise everyone who hasn't already played the Death Note game, Poisoned, to go ahead and play it. It rocked my world and has even inspired me to write MelloxMatt and MelloxNear stories! Yay me!

Warnings: Same as last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Nor Twister.

111

Raito's eye twitched. There was no way. Absolutely no way. He would not degrade himself by playing Twister.

The colorful mat was at his feet. The large colored spots stared up at him mockingly, daring him to play the childish game. The spinner was sitting on the coffee table where Matsuda watched both men nervously. He still had no clue as to what the two rivals were playing for but he knew that if he asked he would be ignored and the question would only hang in the air. Maybe Matsuda wasn't as stupid as everyone thought him to be. Or maybe he had just asked the question to many times already to know what the outcome would be.

"I am not doing this." Raito stated loudly. "This game is for ages 6 to 12, L!" (AN: I actually have no idea what the age grouping is. I haven't played since…January of this year. Yeah. I know I'm weird.) Raito glared at his secret lover. "I'm seventeen!"(AN: I'm going to call Ryuuzaki L for now on okay?)

"I might be twelve." L stated, cocking his head to the side as he stared at his lover curiously.

"Yeah right." Raito scoffed.

"Raito-kun unless you willingly submit-"

"NO!" Raito yelled. "I mean…lets just start this already." He glared at Matsuda, sending him the hint to go ahead and spin the damn thing.

And with that, Matsuda spun the spinner. "Right foot yellow," he declared. L placed his foot on one of the yellow spots. "Left hand red," Matsuda told Raito. Raito sighed and bent down. He blushed madly when he realized how close to L's groin he was. This was already not going well.

For over an hour they played non-stop, waiting for the other to fall. Both knew that this was only the beginning of the game. No matter how painful the game got, neither one would give into the pain, for fear of losing to the other.

Around this time, Misa decided to barge through the door.

"Hello!" She screamed loudly so everyone in the world would know where she was.

"Great," Raito groaned loudly. He realized as soon as he let the sound escape his lips how bad that sounded. How awkward it was to make small sounds in this position.

Raito was doing a backbend. Both hands were on red, his feet were both on either side of L's feet. L had one hand between Raito's legs, brushing his thigh every time his arm wobbled from the weight he put on it. His other hand was under Raito's back. The worst part was that Raito's shirt had ridden up, exposing a soft toned stomach. With L's breath sliding over his exposed skin, it was hard not to let out a throaty groan every time L subtly pressed his lips there when Matsuda wasn't looking.

"Raito!!" She screeched as she looked at the two boys. "What are you doing to my Raito?" Her cries echoed through the building. It made Raito want to slam his head into something hard just to drown out her screeching.

"Be quiet Misa!" Raito shouted at her. "We are simply playing a game!" He just wanted her to leave. He wanted everyone but L to leave so L could take care of his hard-on. Oh no! Was that an uke thought? L was already starting to break his resolve.

"But Raito! He is raping you!"

L laughed a bit. "It's not rape if he submits willingly." He muttered. Raito blushed a bit but ignored his lover.

"It's just a game. It's Twister. Once L loses I will try to spend time with you, okay?"

Misa brightened at that. L frowned. He wished Misa would get run over by a lawn mower or something like that. Just seeing her put him in a bad mood. He didn't understand why Raito kept the annoying bitch around. L had to admit, he was jealous…but what was there to be jealous of? Her stupidity?

"Okay! I'll watch!" Misa took a seat beside Matsuda.

The rest of the task force entered from their lunch break. Mr. Yagami stared briefly at the two as he sat down beside Misa on the couch.

"What are you two doing?" Mogi asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Playing Twister," Raito said as his arms went numb. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold this position much longer. "Spin the spinner Matsuda!" Raito cried as he arched his back, slamming his stomach into L's chin.

"Ow!" L said as he glared.

"Sorry," Raito muttered, not really sorry.

"Right foot red."

"Crap." Raito said as he maneuvered around L. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to complete his task, he fell straight on his bottom.

L stood up and stretched. "I win."

Raito glared up at him. The satisfied smirk on L's face made him want kick and scream loudly at the older man until he got his way. Thinking about that, he got an idea.

'Screw dad, screw Misa, screw everyone. I don't care anymore!' he thought to himself as he pushed himself off the ground and onto his feet.

Putting on the best uke face he could manage, Raito ran over to L and jumped onto him, wrapping his legs around L's waist and his arms around his neck. "But, L!" he cried loudly so everyone in the room could hear. "I don't want to be uke!"

He sensed his plan had worked as the air in the room changed and his father started throwing death glares at everyone.

"WHAT!?" Yagami-san cried loudly as he stomped over to the two to tear them apart.

L gave Raito a surprised stare as he stumbled backward and onto the couch. He glanced over to Misa to see her reaction. She only stared into space as if the news had shocked her too much.

"I want to know what is going on! Right this instant!"

111

Fay: Sorry I had to end it there guys. I wrote this like a week ago but then I had to put it through editing and I rewrote the ending…so…sorry for the wait. The ending was a bit rushed…because I updated Silver Lining…and I just felt like I should hurry and update this one.

Next chapter…Kemps with Matt, Mello, Near, Misa, Matsuda, and Mr. Yagami!


End file.
